The Lion
by drinksdeadlizards
Summary: Spencer/Derek, established relationship, Slash, PWP. Not for minors. The boys make love, Derek has a gift for Spencer.
1. The Lion

NC17- not for kids!

Morgan/Reid. Established relationship. SLASH. Sex. PWP

* * *

><p><strong>The Lion<strong>

Spencer loves it when Derek cums inside him.

He likes the feeling as Derek's cock sprays his inner walls, the way his lover groans his name as he rides out his orgasm.

He likes being filled with his lover's release; making him feel like he belongs to the older man.

But most of all, he likes keeping Derek's cum inside himself for as long as possible.

Derek loves cumming inside Spencer. It hits something possessive and primal inside him, like he's marking the younger man as his.

It's their day off and they plan to start it off right.

Spencer is on his back on the large bed, his lover kneeling over him. One long pale leg is wrapped over Derek's hip.

The other is over his shoulder, one of Derek's large hands keeping it in place, holding Spencer spread wide as he thrusts inside of him.

He's babbling, he knows he is, but Spencer can't seem to stop himself. Not when his lover's cock is stroking over his prostate again and again.

Not when Derek has been teasing him for what feels like hours, working him up only to stop him short, before letting him calm a little than starting the tease all over again.

The lanky man writhes, pants.

"Morgan… Derek! I'm going to, going to cum…"

Derek smiles, white teeth flashing.

"Not yet Baby. Don't come yet."

He commands without ever slowing his pace.

Spencer tries to obey and hold back his release. Derek can see the concentration in his face.

"I can't!" A tremor runs through the pale body, signaling the start of orgasm.

Derek grabs the base of his lover's erection, squeezing tightly and preventing Spencer from climaxing.

The pretty boy mewls, sobs in protest, all other sound beyond him in his hyper aroused state.

His internal muscles flutter and squeeze around Derek's cock, bringing the dark man closer to his own release.

"Going to cum soon Love." He pants out.

"Going to cum inside you, fill you all up.

You want that baby?"

Spencer mewls again, hips bucking and pupils blown.

His cock aches, red and angry, harder than ever thanks to his denied orgasm. He tries to reach for it, to bring himself some relief.

"No Spencer. No touching. That's mine" Derek's tone is possessive.

The man under him whines in protest.

"Don't worry Pretty Baby; I'll make you feel so good. Just let me take care of you."

Derek thrusts hard, pumping into Spencer again and again as he comes with a shout.

Spencer is on the brink of orgasm again himself as he feels his lover release within him.

He just needs a little more to bring him over.

"Derek. Please. Please Derek." He begs.

His lover, still inside of him, ignores his neglected dick.

He turns his head, places a kiss on the knee over his shoulder and reaches for something under the pillows.

Spencer feels like he is about to cry with frustration.

"I got you a present Pretty Boy"

Withdrawing his hand from the pillows Derek shows Spencer his gift.

It is a small stainless steel plug, rounded and smooth. The external end is decorated with a lion's head exactly the same as the tattoo on Derek's shoulder.

"I know how much you love having my cum in you Spencer."

The pale man watches, beyond speech again, as his lover coats the new toy with lube.

"I'm going to pull out in a second. Then I'm going to put this in your pretty little hole.

It's going to keep my cum inside you.

All day, you're going to be walking around with me inside you and you're going to know you belong to me."

Spencer nods, his eyes fixed on the toy in Derek's hands.

"When it's in you, then I'll let you cum."

He begins to withdraw his now flaccid member.

Spencer shudders as the nerve endings around his hole are stimulated.

A yelp escapes his lips as cold steel touches his entrance. His stretched muscle easily accepts the toy, closing around its narrowed neck.

Derek lowers Spencer's leg from his shoulder, placing his foot flat on the bed. His other leg is unwound from Derek's waist and moved to mirror the first.

His lover is now kneeling between his bent knees, just staring at him. Spencer can't help but blush.

With his legs bent and spread like this everything is exposed to Derek's gaze.

"You look so hot like this. My Pretty Boy"

Derek leans down, balancing himself over Spencer to kiss him on the mouth. Their tongues dance together, and Spencer moans into it.

He is so close. So close. He feels like he may just die of frustration if Derek doesn't let him cum soon.

The hand not supporting Derek's weight curls around his cock, slick with lube from the toy. He bucks into the warmth and pressure helplessly.

"That's it baby. That's it, cum for me Spencer." Derek's voice whispers in his ear as orgasm crashes through his body.

He can feel the plug as his ass contracts around it, feel Derek's hand working his cock, milking him as he comes and comes, thick jets of fluid striping his abdomen.

Spencer lies wrung out and trembling in the aftermath of his spectacular orgasm. Derek cleans them both off with a damp towel, then wraps himself around Spencer, pulling the quilt up to keep them warm.

Breakfast can wait a little while yet.

* * *

><p>Like it, hate it, couldn't care either way but spotted a mistake? Let me know via a review so that I can improve my writing.<p>

Thanks! *DDL


	2. Snippet The previous day

So this is just a snippet- It was originally going to be the first part of The Lion, but it wasn't working so I re-wrote it. But I still like this bit.

This is set the day before The Lion- Derek discovers his gift for Spencer has arrived in the mail.

I imagine Clooney as a Boxer, British Bull Mastiff cross- I saw a picture of one somewhere and thought- yeah, that's totally the kind of dog Morgan would have.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was smiling as he walked up the steps to his front door.<p>

The case had been wrapped up late last night. They had flown back to Virginia early this morning. All the paperwork was finished by lunch time and they were on stand down for the next several days.

He was looking foreword to some quality time with his lover, Spencer.

Clooney gives him an enthusiastic greeting as he enters the house, complete with barking, tail wagging and attempted licking of Derek's face.

"Down boy. Shush." He admonishes the large dog, dodging the slobbery wet tongue.

Morgan dumps his go-bag on the floor and crouches down to give Clooney a good pat and a scratching behind the ears.

With all the horrible things he saw at work, coming home to the simple affection and loyalty of his pet was quite soothing for the FBI agent.

He lets Clooney out into the fenced yard to enjoy the sunshine, dumps his dirty clothes into the laundry and sorts through the mail his neighbor Estelle had brought in for him when she came to feed Clooney.

Derek grins when he spots the small delivery box amongst the bills and junk mail.

The gift he ordered for Spencer has arrived.

His Pretty Boy would be over later too.

* * *

><p>Like it, hate it, couldn't care either way but spotted a mistake? Let me know via a review so that I can improve my writing.<p>

Thanks! *DDL


End file.
